The Best
The Best is the second flashback mission in ''The Warriors'' video game. The level explains how Swan and Cowboy joined The Warriors, and how The Warriors got their hangout in Coney Island. Gangs * The Destroyers * The Electric Eliminators * The Moonrunners * The Panzers * The Saracens * The Warriors * Flash Dealers * Spray Dealers * Knife Dealers * Coney * Clerks * Workers * Civilians * Vagrants Summary *Make your way to the top of the junk pile. Gangs receive one point for every second they hold the top. The first gang to reach 100 points wins. *Take Coney from the Destroyers. Story *Date: May 6, 1978 *Time: 9:08 pm *Place: Gunhill At a King of the Hill contest in Gunhill, the founders of the newly-formed gang The Warriors, Cleon and Vermin, come across two former Destroyers: Swan and Cowboy. Swan and Cowboy are able to win the contest, and after the competition, Cleon offers both of them a place in The Warriors. The very next night, at the same time, their initiation begins. Swan and Cowboy then proceed to wreak havoc on the streets of Coney Island; partially destroying Charlie and Twiggy's stores, smashing a few of Skinny Pete's cars, and wrecking Stefano, all while making the store owners aware that The Warriors are now their protection (which is very contradicting). After this, Cleon says that The Warriors need a hangout, to which Cowboy points to a local building that is in use by Destroyer lieutenant L.C. and other Destroyers. The Warriors storm the hangout, defeating all of the Destroyers in there, and chasing L.C. out onto the roof. On the roof, The Warriors tell L.C. to tell Destroyers' leader Virgil that Coney is now the territory of The Warriors, before the intoxicated L.C. jumps off the roof. He survives the fall and leaves. The Warriors then celebrate their victory and Swan and Cowboy become full members. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Swan P2-Cowboy *High Score: 6000 *Bonus: 1 *Soldiers: 2 *Arenas: 1 (A) In this game, you will have to hold the top of the hill for 100 seconds. If another gang tries to muscle you out, just grab and throw them off. (B) Go to the different stores and trash em' up until the owners agree to pay you protection. Go to the Plumbing Store and wreck the place. Destroyers will come to defend it, but they will die. After that, down the street to Voodoo Motors. You can have the whole place down before the Destroyers arrive. Next go to the Meat Market. Here you will fight two Destroyers. Once they're dead, wreck the guys that come out of the meat locker. Now head over to The Little Buddha. Wreck the four guys sitting down then destroy what's left of the store. Now head over to the Icon. © Wreck the Destroyers. Once they're all beaten, run out to the roof. Bonus Objectives *Snuff out 5 burners. Script Gunhill, 9:08 pm, May 6, 1978. D.J.' (narrator): Alright now. Every leader needs some solid lieutenants to lean on. Cleon and his crew got lucky when they ran into a couple of old friends. This is how Cowboy and Swan signed on with the Warriors. (Swan, Cowboy, Moonrunners, Electric Eliminators, Panzers and Saracens are at a junkyard.) '''''Cowboy: Check it out Swan. Big turnout tonight. You sure we're ready for this? Swan: We wouldn't be here if we weren't. Cowboy: Look who just showed up. (Cleon and Vermin come over to them.) Cleon: Swan and Cowboy! I ain't seen you guys since you cut out! Swan: Yeah. Looks like we're not the only ones. Cleon: We're finished with that Destroyer bullshit. You were right about Virgil... You here to try and win some money? Swan: No, we're here to win some money. Cleon: Same old Swan! Well you ain't dealt with the Warriors yet! (Stinky, who is the host, appears on top of a junk pile.) Stinky''' (megaphone):'' Alright you pussies, are you ready to beat the living shit outta each other or what? '''''Unnamed Eliminator: Hope you suckas is ready to be eliminated! Unnamed Moonrunner: All you five cent battlers best step off! Unnamed Jones Street Boy: I'm ready to battle, let's go! Unnamed Panzer #1: Gonna show all of ya how it's done! Unnamed Panzer #2: Suckas, get ready for a really painful ride! HA HA HA! Unnamed Hurricane: Me cago en tu madres! AH HA HA HA! Vermin: The Warriors are always ready! Stinky: Welcome to the Junkyard challenge. By lookin' at the sad bunch we got here I'd say none of you tenderfoots are gonna walk away from this. And remember there's only one rule: don't be a goddamn pussy. This is king of the hill. Whoever holds the top longest wins. Ready? One...two...three! (The challenge begins and ends with Swan and Cowboy wins.) Stinky: Come on up an' get your money, you no-named bastards! (Swan and Cowboy go over to Stinky.) Beckman''' (an Eliminator):'' Man, why'd you have to fuck up there? We needed it, man! ''Glenn (a Moonrunner):'' We woulda beat 'em if you stuck to the plan! ''Cooper (a Moonrunner):'' Warchief's gonna kick our ass, man! '''''Vermin: Yeah Swan! Don't listen to these knuckleheads, you deserve it man! (Later, Swan and Cowboy back down on the ground.) Cleon: One thing's for sure, Swan. You still know how to soldier. Swan: Thanks. Cleon: Like I said, we call ourselves The Warriors. We're new, but we're gonna last. We could use soldiers like you. Swan: I don't know... Cleon: C'mon man! Virgil's been running Coney way too long! Think of it as your initiation. Swan: Cowboy comes too. Cleon: You got it! We're gonna need the muscle. Tomorrow night, Coney's gonna belong to the Warriors! (Later, Cleon, Vermin, Swan and Cowboy in an alley in Coney. Swan and Cowboy are wearing their vests now.) Cowboy: I like this vest. Goes with my hat. Cleon: You still gotta earn that vest. It's nine o'clock, so the strip should be shuttin' down. You gotta take all the stores tonight, make 'em understand there's a new crew they gotta answer to. We'll check you later. (Swan and Cowboy trashes the Plumbing Store and the Destroyers come but defeated, Swan and Cowboy trashes Voodoo Motors which provoke the Destroyers, Swan and Cowboy subdues them, Swan and Cowboy again trashes The Little Buddha plus subdues four guys and then invades the Meat Market, where they subdues two Destroyers, then subdues Stefano and his employees. Swan and Cowboy are back at Charlie's Plumbing Store, with Cleon and Vermin.) Cleon''' (to'' Charlie''):'' The Warriors are in town, we're your protection now, and you'll pay us every month. You dig man? '''''Charlie: Yeah, I... I dig! Cleon: Good. Now get your store cleaned up, it's a fuckin' mess! (The Warriors head off.) Cleon: All we gotta do now is find ourselves a hangout, somewhere to stretch our legs. Cowboy: L.C. and his junkie friends use that old buildin' over there as a flophouse. Cleon: Not anymore they don't. (L.C. and his friends in the flophouse. L.C. is smoking. The Warriors burst in and L.C. drops his joint.) L.C.: Aw shit man... Swan: L.C.! Party time's over. L.C.: Wha.... Swan? Cleon? C'mon Destroyers, get these guys! I'm gonna go check out the roof! (L.C. makes his way to the roof, however, the Warriors subdues the Destroyers, while L.C. is on the edge of the roof of the building. The Warriors come onto the roof.) Swan: L.C. you junkie fuck! You tell Virgil that Coney is Warriors turf now. I don't wanna see any Destroyers anywhere near here. L.C.: Whatever man! I ain't got time for you dudes man. I got a plane to catch.... (L.C. jumps off the roof.) L.C.' (limping away): Aw shit, my leg. '''''Cowboy: Looks like we won't have to worry about them for a while. Cleon: Oh they'll be comin' Cowboy; Virgil don't ever quit. But we'll be ready. We need to start recruitin' an buildin' our army, gettin' our funds an' gettin' a rep. But tonight, we celebrate! So wake up Coney! Cause the Warriors are here to stay! Trivia *The mission name is a nod to Swan's quote at the end of The Warriors. Masai says "You Warriors are good. Real good." To which Swan replies "The best." *This is the only level where Cleon isn't Warchief, and thus, can be commanded by the player. *It is odd that, prior to this event, these four Warriors were based in East Coney (as Destroyers), and are then found in Gunhill (on the opposite side of NYC), and are then found back in Coney, for Swan and Cowboy's initiation. *Despite it being set in Gunhill at fist, the Replay Level menu puts it at Coney. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs es:The Best Category:Missions